What's that?
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Renesmee asks her mom about the bracelet with the wolf on it. Better than it sounds AU


What's that?

One-shot. AU, Renesmee never met Jacob, the Cullen's left after she was born. Renesmee one day asks her mom about her bracelet. This is a story written by the girls since for Christmas we got the bracelet and Sophia said. "I wonder what Renesmee would say if she saw this on Bella?"

Athena: and Jake never imprinted on her.

Morgan: only one way to find out...

S,A,M: WRITE A STORY! (Hehe its spells Sam..)

We do not own Twilight or the bracelets through we do own three of the bracelets which are currently on our wrists along with Alice's choker which resides on our necks. Note if this is crappy sorry, it was written at 12:47 in the morning.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a peculiar girl. Though she only celebrated ten birthdays she looked at least sixteen, which was sometimes a good thing. Sometime. Renesmee was a straight A student with long, curly blonde hair and chocolate eyes. Her blonde hair and angelic features came from her father, Edward Cullen, her eyes came from her mother.

But one thing Renesmee did not know, was who she was. Granted she knew her name, her parents name, and her fathers parents and siblings names. But one thing she did not know was her mothers history.

You see Renesmee Cullen isn't your average girl, for Renesmee Carlie Cullen is a half human/half vampire. Her mother was a human, her father a vampire. Her mother, Bella, gave birth to her whilst still human. Her father then made her into a vampire.

Renesmee was always curious about her and her mothers past. She didn't even know her mothers maiden name, or where she was born.

(A/N if you watch Glee and haven't seen season 1 finale don't read for it contains spoilers!) And that's where she found her self today. Sitting in her family's living room in Alaska. She was staring at the TV watching the season finale of the first season of Glee. She watched as Shelby adopted Quinn and Puck's baby girl, Beth. Shelby was also Rachel's mom, Rachel was adopted, her parents were two gay guys, like one of her favorite characters, Kurt. Watching Shelby hold Beth made Renesmee think about her own history.

Her mom came in. "Hello sweetie." Renesmee turned around.

"Hey mom, dad still out hunting?" she asked. Her mother nodded and sat down on the couch opening up her favorite book. "A Wrinkle in Time". Renesmee looked at her mothers right wrist where she saw her mother's bracelet. It had two charms on it.

One was a diamond heart, that she knew her father had given her mother. Renesmee had one just like it only on a necklace which her father had given her for her tenth birthday.

The other charm was a mystery. It was that of a brown wolf. It's head raised howling at what must be a full moon. She always wondered about the charm. Renesmee always had a certain pull towards it. Like she belonged with it. She always thought it was silly, Renesmee always dismissed as a thought if curiosity, which she had inherited from her mother, her father always said. "I'm glad you inherited your mothers curiosity, better than having her magnetic field for attracting danger, though it was always her curiosity that brought the danger." her father would promptly laugh followed by a playful smack on the arms by her mom, and if her aunts or uncle were around, a playful chuckle.

Renesmee spoke. "Hey mom,"

Bella looked up from her book. "Yes sweetheart?" she asked her daughter.

"What's with the wolf on your bracelet?" Renesmee asked her.

Bella looked at her bracelet and touched the wolf, staring at it as it brought up memories of her time with Jacob; the mud pies, the motorcycles, the werewolves, the pack, the movies, her punching him,(which looking back now made her chuckle), and her wedding night, where as promised Jake was her best man(We know that he want there but it AU) and them dancing, before her husband stepped in. And of course the time when Jake gave her the wolf.

The wolf was a graduation present for her. Jake's dad, Billy, had taught Jake how to make them.

She looked at her daughter. She had a right to know. "This was given by my best friend, Jake. We had been best friends when we were kids, our dads were friends so of course we were to." Bella said aimlessly.

Renesmee thought this over. They grew up together. I wonder what else I can get out of mom, but before I could get out another word, my father came in.

It would have to wait for another time.

Okay so what do you think? This was completes at 1:18 so it's probably not our best work, but review and tell us what you think!


End file.
